Osculamini
by Darquewillow
Summary: -Ya eligió?-Preguntó Kreacher irrumpiendo en el cuarto. Remus restregó su rostro en un vano intento de limpiarlo. Con la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados negó y se levantó para ir a ver con que cosas se quedaría. Kreacher salió en silencio y Lupin se dispuso a revisar cada caja con suma delicadeza. Podía llamarse agonía al sentimiento que el lobo sentía.


** " Y ha pasado mi hora,**  
** quién robo mis años,**  
** cambio a toda esta familia**  
** por un segundo con vos." **  
** -Bersuit Vergarabat**

Ya había transcurrido una semana. Remus observaba la habitación a oscuras, iluminada apenas por la tenue luz de la luna en cuarto creciente.  
Pasó su mano nuevamente por su rostro y respiró con pesadez, cada vez le resultaba más difícil. Sus ojos comenzaban a acuarse y dolerle. Harry se había ido hace un rato atrás.  
Ahora solo se encontraban las cajas y Lupin. Las cajas con cosas que le habían pertenecido a Sirius hasta hace una semana atrás.  
Se le cayeron un par de lágrimas y soltó un sollozo ahogado.  
En el fondo siempre creyó que moriría antes que Black. Pero no. Ahora lo acogía un lúgubre silencio en toda la casa. Se le comprimió el pecho con violencia. Solo quedaba él. Él solo.  
-Ya eligió?-Preguntó Kreacher irrumpiendo en el cuarto.  
Remus restregó su rostro en un vano intento de limpiarlo. Con la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados negó y se levantó para ir a ver con que cosas se quedaría.  
Kreacher salió en silencio y Lupin se dispuso a revisar cada caja con suma delicadeza.  
Podía llamarse agonía al sentimiento que el lobo sentía.  
Las manos temblorosas pasearon entre muchos papeles, los cuales se humedecían más cada vez que en el papel figuraba el nombre del difunto.  
Todo era muy difícil, la cabeza de Remus no coordinaba nada, solamente se movía y buscaba algo pero al mismo tiempo no sabía que, tal vez la muerte. O que Sirius renaciera de entre todos sus recuerdos y cosas.  
No fue hasta que encontró un cuaderno que el tiempo se paró.  
Ese cuaderno llevaba la etiqueta con su nombre y apellido y había desaparecido a mitad de año cuando cursaban su último año en Hogwarts.  
Qué hacía ahí?  
Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo y sentándose en el suelo comenzó a ojearlo.  
En la última hoja había una escritura, supo Remus que era de Sirius porque reconocía la letra.  
Comenzó a llorar. Acarició la caligrafía y comenzó a leer.

**_Remus:_**  
****_No se la fecha de hoy porque hace días que no la escribo, pero supongo que es fin de semana ya que todos andan dando vueltas por ahí._  
_Aprovecho que estas en la biblioteca para contarte esto._  
_Cuando entramos al primer año y te vi, te odié (no fuiste al único, James y el gordo no se salvaron) y después de darme cuenta que compartiríamos cuarto te odié más. Pero cambié de parecer cuando insultaste a Prongs por metiche._  
_Te acordas?_  
_Ahí comencé a sentir que me caías bien. No se si fue el echo de que fueras tan flaquito o que, pero sentí que tenía que cuidarte, asegurarme de que estuvieras bien._  
_Gran parte por la que nos volvimos animagos fue por eso (además de ser genial) quería estar con vos, cuidarte a vos y que todo fuera, por lo menos, un poco más llevadero._  
_Nunca me voy a arrepentir._  
_Y dado a que esto fue durante mucho tiempo….hasta ahora….o más atrás, no estoy seguro._  
_Remus John Lupin, hay cosas que si tal vez tuviera valor, algún día, te las diría de frente._  
_Tal vez cuando te viera despertar junto a mi._  
_Pero ahora son en esta carta. Remus, no se como ni porque pero creo que me enamoré, es extraño, ya que como nunca me pasó…no se si es eso._  
_Pero el pulso se me acelera y sueño despierto. Duele y la gente dice que el amor duele(otra de las pautas que me da a entender que eso me pasa) y es cálido y cruel, todo al mismo tiempo._  
_Creo que me enamoraste y te odio, pero al mismo tiempo me desespero sin vos. Y todo lo que decís me hace enojar y todo lo que haces me pone feliz. Y quiero estar al lado tuyo hasta fundirme en vos y al mismo tiempo quiero que desaparezcas por hacerme sentir tan vulnerable. Contradicciones, eso dice la gente que es el amor._  
_Y me duelen los labios y los brazos, me arde el pecho y mis dedos queman cada vez que estoy cerca tuyo._  
_Y me vuelvo un egoísta y quiero ser yo y solo yo para vos._  
_Me enamoraste y me duele, me enamoré y no se si es así._  
_Y cada día más profundo estás._  
_Te amo…pero mi amor es un poco lascivo._  
_Así que supongo que es amor._  
_Pero hay algo que me encantaría hacer y que cada día deseo más, pero más me asusta pensarlo y no quiero actuar._  
_Remus John Lupin, me enamoraste y me duele…pero…que pasaría si solo, por unos escasos segundo…solo apenas…te robara un beso?_

_ **Sirius.** _


End file.
